Content
by bb1019
Summary: a glimpse into Reid and Luke's life. Sweet and sexy. first time writer, please be gentle in your comments. Cheers!


Rated: M

Owner Ship: Not me. CBS owns them unfortunately, if I was in control then Reid would not have been hit by a freak'n train and he and Luke would be having copious amounts of sex...and we'd get to see it ;-)

AU-ish, I mean, Reid's not dead and they're having sex...so yeah, AU

All spelling and grammatical errors are mine, feel free to point them out if you come across any. I love constructive criticism, but not people being rude...so yeah, be gentle but honest.

Reid Oliver is content. It's Sunday morning, roughly around 8 am and the sun is gently pouring in through the window. Sunday's are Reid's favorite day, he's off from work and he has no obligations or promises that must be kept. Sunday mornings are also his favorites because this day also happens to be when he and Luke and spend all their time together…no interruptions. Reid awoke to a hot, very talented month on his cock. That month belongs to Luke Snyder, who happens to give the best blowjobs in the world. Reid doesn't last very long as Luke, with great expertise, sucks, licks, bobs his head and manages to hold perfect suction the whole time.

"That's a _great _way to wake up," says Reid, his voice rough with sleep and lust

Luke just grins. But the fun isn't over, as Reid well knows, as the beautiful blond man smiles as he positions himself over the doctor and straddles him. This might be one of Reid's favorite positions; he gets to get off while watching Luke enjoy himself. Luke starts out slow and sensuous, taking his time as he rotates his hips and slides up and down. He occasionally bends down to capture Reid's lips but for the most part he just rides him. And does he _ever_. After a short while Luke gets absorbed in his quest to get off, he starts to ride Reid with more purpose, like he road the mechanical bull back in Dallas, only while he's riding Reid he's wanton with his head thrown back and eyes closed month hanging open gasping for air. Reid watches in amazement as the sweet polite and considerate Luke everyone knows and loves turns into a sex god as the light hits him and turns his blonde locks into a golden halo and his flushed skin glows faintly from the sweat.

_He's beautiful _thinks Reid as he watches through heavy lidded eyes as Luke goes faster and faster bucking and rotating his hips to get Reid's cock to press into his prostate again and again. Of course, Reid being the helpful guy that he is, places his hands on Luke hips guiding him and helping create more friction. Luke really isn't much of moaner, he whimpers and gasps and sometimes whispers things like _don't stop _or _yes _or _oh god Reid_ (which is Reid's favorite) but he's not much of a moaner…expect for right now. He's moaning and writhing and Reid knows he'll being cuming soon. Reid sits up slightly, with his back against the head broad of the bed and Luke bouncing in his lap. He lowers his head a licks and sucks at Luke's pulse points which earn him Luke shuddering in pleasure… so he does it again while also stroking Luke firmly with expert hands. Reid has his arms firmly around Luke's back, his head is nestled in Luke's neck as he brands him with tongue and teeth and lips. Luke slams down against Reid causing Reid to moan and finally, with a final gasp Luke cums. It's a long and blissful orgasm which leaves Luke with a healthy flushed color and him smiling in sleepy satisfaction. Reid like-wise is feels pretty damn amazing after his own earth shattering release.

Both men lay in contented silence for a few minutes. They lay side by side facing each other, Luke smiles gently at Reid stroking his sweaty curls and softly kissing his face, Reid just watches Luke…he can't help it, Luke is so perfect in moments such as these. Sometimes Reid wonders what the hell Luke sees in him…honestly, he's grumpy, sarcastic, ego-centric, narcissistic and rude while Luke is the opposite of all of that.

A long while ago now, Reid once inquired at this very thing to Luke. Luke's reply was simple: he placed Reid's hand over his heart and said: "that's why". His heart was thumping wildly in his chest.

"You like me because I've given you a potentially serious heart condition?" Reid teases

Luke laughs and rolls his eyes

"No, so-called genius, I _love_ you because this is what happens to me whenever you look at me or come into the room" Luke says in a soft whisper while blushing as though making a confession

Reid is touched by this….and taken a little aback too. He of course, didn't miss the emphasis Luke placed on the word 'love', so the only thing he can think of to do is kiss Luke deeply and then spend the next two hours worshipping his body….Luke doesn't complain.

The sun is slipping in between the blinds of their bedroom and Reid can't resist kissing the patches of sunlight on Luke's skin. His skin in warm and slightly salty to Reid's tongue but he tastes delicious to Reid who leaves feather light kisses down the side of Luke's face, under his chin, over his shoulder and finally meets Luke's finger tips which he sucks on gently.

"Has anyone ever told you how insanely beautiful and sexy you are?" asks Luke as he pulls Reid up for a kiss

Reid pretends to pause and think and finally he replies in a flirty teasing way "of course, all the time, why wouldn't they?"

Luke laughs and gently slaps Reid on his hip to which Reid punishes him by straddling him and tickling him. Luke starts giggling wildly like a little girl, which Reid finds to be ridiculously cute, and somehow the tickling turns into sensual caresses and then Reid's favorite Sunday routine starts all over again. Reid feels truly content and _happy _for the first time in his life.


End file.
